


Reactions

by cadey (haekass)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Starfighters of Adumar spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/cadey
Summary: How the rest of the Rouges find out the good news...





	Reactions

There was an annoying chiming in his ear and it wouldn't go away. General Wedge Antilles slowly opened one eye. He sneaked a glance at the chonometer. 0552, a bit too early to get up. The chiming was still there, but a smile lit up his face. Iella Wessiri's sleeping face captivated his vision until the knowledge that the annoying chiming was his door, and not his alarm creeped into his brain. He stalled for a few seconds, pausing to look over Iella's sheet-clad body and stopped on the small, thin golden bracelet on her left arm. He had formally proposed to Iella the night before with a traditional Corellian engagement bracelet. He shook his head slightly and pulled on a pair of old work pants, the kind that he was more accustomed to wearing when he was still a smuggler. He grabbed an old shirt and pulled it over his head as he stumbled into the living room. The annoyed look on his face didn't go away as the door opened and revealed well over half of Rouge Squadron standing there, with Wes Janson standing right in the center with a very merry expression. Wedge stood beside the door with his arms crossed against his chest and a very annoyed expression.

Corran Horn forcefully supressed a smirk when his Force-sensitive mind picked up the presence of another person in Wedge's quarters. Based on what Wes, Tycho, and Hobbie told them about the mission to Adumar, he could very well guess who it was. Of course, he could have guessed who it was without knowing the details about Adumar.

Wedge wasn't happy about being woken up, and even less happy about having to leave Iella in bed. "Is there a war going on?"

Hobbie offered a rare smile. "Not this week."

"Then why are you here?"

Iryni Forge looked the most nervous out of the nine assembled before his door. Although, it was difficult to judge Ooryl's expression. "Well sir, we heard a rumor."

Wedge looked at Wes. "You didn't."

Wes's smile grew. "I didn't. Corran did." Wedge looked at Corran with raised eyebrows.

Corran shrugged. "Booster called Mirax last night asking why you wanted a certain piece of jewlery. I was a bit worried, so I asked Tycho, and he told us."

"You and Mirax?"

Tycho scratched the side of his face. "Not exactly."

Wedge groaned. "Squad meeting?"

The others nodded while Tycho answered. "The squad meeting." Wedge sighed.

"I would ask you to come in . . ." His voice trailed off as nine beings suddenly swarmed into his living room.

Corran, true to his nature and CorSec training, seemed to be looking around for clues. Wes settled onto the couch, with Iryni and Hobbie on either side of him. Wedge sighed and sat down in a chair before one of his pilots got the bright idea of sitting there. Gavin staked out a spot by the window while Myn leaned against a counter that served as a boundary between the kitchen and the living room. Myn had a smile on his face and Gavin was smirking. Ooryl traveled with Corran around the room with his mandibles spread apart in what the squadron recognized as a smile. Tycho leaned against a wall as Nawara Ven slowly paced, as if he were in a courtroom about to question a witness.

Wedge internally winced at the noise that they were making, since it would certainly wake up Iella. He looked around at his pilots, all the while cursing the color that slowly made its way to his face.

Corran looked towards the hallway and his smirk finally broke free. Iella was walking down the hallway in nothing but a short black Ottegan silk robe. He looked down at her left wrist, covered in black silk, but as she moved, the sleeve lifted a bit, flashing a small gold bracelet.

Wedge looked at Corran oddly, since he had stopped roaming around the room, making Ooryl stop as well, and had started smirking. He was looking past Wedge, down the hallway. Wedge nearly groaned and felt his face heat. Then a pair of hands tilted his face up and he got a glimpse of Iella's face before he was lost in the sweetness of her lips. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her down to sit in his lap. He was smiling when they released each other a few moments later.

"Good morning," she whispered.

"Morning to you too," he whispered back.

Iella turned to the others in the room and smiled. Corran seemed to be the only one who wasn't blushing, had their mouth open, or had a membrane nictated over their eyes. "Good morning guys."

"Morning Iella. Sleep well?" Corran's voice was teasing.

"Who needs sleep?" She answered back. Corran snorted, but the beginning of a blush was starting to creep up his neck. She looked back at Wedge and looped her arms around his neck, pulling the sleeves back. "They're kind of cute when they're flustered."

Myn blinked and looked closer at the bracelet adorning her left wrist. "Is that what I think it is?" he asked.

Iella held out her arm for inspection without getting up. Myn blushed further, but got close enough to look at the engravings on the bracelet. He looked at Corran, who nodded once. Myn smiled.

"What is it?" Gavin asked.

Myn turned towards Gavin. "It's a Corellian engagement bracelet."

"Engage..." Wes suddenly stood up and let out a wild yell which was echoed by most everyone in the room. They both got up to accept the wild and effusive congratulations being rained down upon them.

Corran slid in beside Wedge. "You know, this is going to be one hell of a party."

"If Wes doesn't make sure of it, Booster and Mirax will," Wedge agreed with a smile.

Corran looked past Wedge for a moment. "Better make it soon before it gets too big."

Wedge snorted. "I think that big is practically a given, considering my role in the Rebellion, and the people that I know."

Corran winced in sympathy. "If it gets too crazy, we'll just have Booster smuggle you out on the Venture." His expression turned thoughtful. "Hey, why don't you just have the ceremony..."

"On the Venture? I'm trying to find the correct phrasing to put it to Iella in."

Corran smiled and with the help of Tycho got everyone out of his quarters. Tycho turned back just as he got to the door.

"If you two need help with anything, don't hesitate to call Winter."

"Or Mirax," Corran chimed in.

Wedge smiled. "We won't. Now don't you two have work to do?"

Both men saluted and left laughing. Iella came up behind Wedge and wrapped her arms around him.

"Do I want to know what you and Corran were discussing?"

"I was going to ask Booster volunteer the use of his ship for the ceremony, but Corran also made the suggestion."

Iella raised an eyebrow. "Interesting. But, I believe that you have some unfinished work of your own waiting in the bedroom," she teased.

Wedge simply smiled as he followed her down the hallway and stepped over the puddle of her silk robe in the doorway to the bedroom.


End file.
